monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Knight Memoirs Chapter 3/Attack of the Fatalis Armada and meeting Anobon
The Fatalis-flag ships sailed up. A large weapon on the front shot out, and the gate cracked. By now, everyone in the fortress had gotten up, and most prisoners had been outfitted in armors and let out to fight. The fleet's apparent captain, called Anobon, leered viciously at our weak attempts to thwart him. Suddenly, Ballista Shots rang through the air, and Cannonballs blasted from the massive walls. The sails of the ship were getting only slightly damaged, and the hull was the same way. I ran down and grabbed the Dragonator aiming tool. I aimed it at the weapon, and pulled with all my being. All of the sudden, a cry rang out. The weapon was half destroyed, but they shot it again. Though the aim was horribly off, the gate cracked massively again. Another sound rang out also...the same shriek I heard earlier. The beast came around again, but this time, fire rained down at the armada. The beast came rocketing at the main ship, and the captain teleported away. He arrived on another boat as the main sunk. The rest of the ships had surrounded the Fortress. The captain came to the gate, and teleported through. "What on the green earth is so important that you need to destroy this place?" I demanded. "Welll...let's just say we have something valuable. And it can only survive here...." I threw my Lance at him in my anger. I didn't want to be bothered with evil poachers while earning money and finishing an important mission. He simply snapped his fingers and was right by my side. "You shouldn't do that...Barroth Warrior." He suddenly attempted to punch me. I slammed my shield on his head, and he grabbed it in pain. All of a sudden, a man in black and red came in. He threw me a sword, and suddenly hit Anobon with fierce magic. He teleported inside the blade, and I suddenly felt ten times stronger. I hit again and again, never letting up. I jumped back surprisingly far, and charged. He jumped as I got close, and I lost balance. I rolled away, and he teleported onto another ship. That ship glided back, and it sailed into a small cave. A small airship came over and sailed over us. I noticed, and remembered my flare. I pressed the button, and the flare made them go off balance. They fell out of their flight grace, and landed harshly. We battled for about ten minutes, and I landed as many hits as I could get. They flew away, and the boats left as well. However each one left a huge gas bomb. They expelled a smelly fog, and we could no longer see. we knew that they just wanted to irritate us. The fog cleared and I seethed at the shadows receding. Later in the night, my boss came to the tower. "John, you must come at once. There is a meeting at hand," my superior stated. "Alright, well, let's go," I sighed. Back at the base of the tower, we veered sharply into a hall. It dipped through a carved dirt tunnel, and onto an elaborate machine. It was designed to transport goods up to the innards of the fortress, and to let people in and out. We walked through the large metal doorway, and arrived in a well-designed board room. "I would like to bring this meeting to order. The Dragon's Soul Armada has attacked. A select number of you are people who are working to get them to justice..." my boss said. "Aye...I know. It be a hauntin' time we be a-livin in now..." the Barroth Warrior, Jonathan, said. "Quite. In the fight, I managed to gain a visual of that "valuable Item" Anobon mentioned. It is a large Golden Alatreon Egg." "*Gasp* I thought they be extinct!? Are ya shittin' me!?" "Erm, no. I am totally serious." "Hmmph. I think that they need a horribly protected area for an Elder Dragon Egg, so let's just...make certain that Egg never hatches," I stated. "Well, I think that if they can't find sheter, they will just hold it till it hatches." The meeting ended about five minutes later. Our council decided that as soon as I was done with my work, I should go with a team to go gather the large eggs. I made my way to my room on the tower, and I laid down. I looked up at the stars for a while, and I saw something...my blade's spirit flew up, and transformed into the beast I had seen earlier. I smiled as the realization that I carried an unstoppable force in blade came over me. The next morning, Iwoke and began to pick my team. I knew automatically that Jonathan was on the team, for he was the main goal here. I also asked a guard that I knew, named Levon. I also stuck with a familiar friend from home: Callie, a beautiful huntress whom I had known for years. I called her up on the telegraph as soon as I got to it. The letter is below: Calli Kanhem I am asking of you to aid me in a massive mission, involving some of our friends. Because I've known you for so long, it seems fitting to ask you. The mission will make us venture away from our normal activities, and will require careful planning. Please accept my gracious Invitation. John Limbort I slowly checked my work, and allowed the others to use it. Afterwards, I just went about my usual chores. My life went this way for the rest of the two months. To be continued in: Moga Knight Memoirs Chapter 4 Category:Fan Fiction